


传说中的车震

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※假设两人私底下在一起了，经常偷偷摸摸约会，天天在加国有长期合作的接待，每天会开车送他去蟋蟀，假设蟋蟀有地下停车场，就是这样（外训凉了，我的车也报废了，大家请记得这是一个平行世界´<_`）※关键词:文笔差，ooc，车震※请勿上升真人×3！！！





	传说中的车震

“哟，天总，昨天晚上又邀请羽生去你那打游戏了啊？”司机老王开着车，挪愉着后座的两个年轻人。

“年轻就是好啊，打游戏到两三点起来都不带困的，我儿子跟你俩一样，天天就想着打游戏，要是能有你们一半出息……”

听不见司机师傅絮絮叨叨的家常话，金博洋的全部注意力都在腰上作怪的那只手上。

那只手亲昵的揽着青年柔韧的腰上，隔着薄薄的运动服若有若无的揉着，灵巧的手指沿着运动裤的松紧，探入了进去。  
掌心的温度刺激的金博洋浑身一抖，那双熟悉的大手正好揉在他腰上最敏感的位置，他的心都要随着被揭起的松紧裤腰悬起来了。

（该死，不就是昨天晚上打游戏多赢了你两局吗，多大点事儿，至于这么斤斤计较吗）金博洋在心里暗骂，瞪圆了一双杏眼，警告的看向身旁依旧笑得礼貌亲切的恋人。

（博洋就算瞪起眼来也是这么可爱，啊，小虎牙露出来了～）羽生结弦像是没看见天天小猫示威似的眼神，亲昵的揽着他的腰，在后视镜照不见的角落里胡作非为。

“……话说你俩感情真是好啊，经常看你俩一起玩，诶哟你都不知道国内那些小女生，每次回国都逮着我问这问那……”

趁着红灯，王师傅回过头来，看到两人搂在一起，也不诧异，“要我说你俩这样就很好，既是朋友又是对手，互相鼓励互相提高，多好啊……”

在王师傅的注视下，羽生作乱的手终于消停片刻，金博洋悄悄在心里抹了把汗。本身就是干柴烈火的热恋期，羽生的气息还就近在咫尺，再被挑逗下去要是起了反应就丢死人了。

“羽生啊，别怪王叔多嘴，天天他孩子心性，在俱乐部里面我们也照顾不到，你是个好孩子，平时多担待他一点哈……”王师傅像老母亲一样喋喋不休的叮嘱着羽生，红灯结束了，车子再次行驶起来，他转过头去专心驾驶起来。

“王叔，您放心吧，我一定会照顾好天天的，和天天相处很舒服，我自己本身也是受到了天天很多关♂照呢～”羽生操着一口流利的中文，乖巧的回答着王师傅，手里却并不老实。

带着薄茧的大手，再次撩起松紧边缘钻了进去，这次竟一路向下，直接滑到了圆润挺翘的臀部，隔着薄薄的棉质内裤，时轻时重的揉捏了起来。

（啊～好软，好有弹性，博洋的臀部无论捏多少次都不会腻呢，比噗桑的手感还好，好想咬一口怎么办）羽生眯着眼，露出陶醉的笑容，像一只可爱的狐狸。

（操操操操操操）本以为对方会消停的金博洋差点从柔软的座垫上蹦起来，那层棉质的遮羞布，薄的跟没有一样，臀部被大力揉捏的触感，通过娇嫩的皮肤直接刺激着大脑神经，身体明显渐渐兴奋起来了。

“唔……嗯……”发出细微难以察觉的呻吟声，金博洋有些不自在的扭动起来，想要摆脱羽生手掌的掌控，却担心王师傅的注意，始终不敢有大幅度的动作。

（牙白牙白牙白，怎么会这么舒服啊）（羽生，我ballball你做个人吧）金博洋欲哭无泪，被这种鲜明的快感刺激的面红耳赤，这种类似于偷情的隐秘感，使得快感被无限放大，他只能用求饶的眼光疯狂暗示着羽生，停下这种行为。

（哇哦，脸红了，眼睛也变得雾蒙蒙的，好！可！爱！）假装接收不到恋人的暗示，羽生笑得更深了，欺负的变本加厉，他欺身缩短两人的距离，把下巴搭在恋人的肩头上，两个人像是融为了一体，运动服布料摩擦的声音在车内十分明显。

一直高谈阔论着的王叔抽空回头望了一眼两人，就看到羽生跟没骨头一样倚在金博洋身上，“怎么了羽生，咋靠天总身上去了”

“谢谢王叔关心，昨天晚上睡太迟了，我突然还是觉得有点困，想靠在天天身上打会盹儿”

“年轻人啊，不要仗着自己年轻就天天熬夜，以后都要还回来的！天总，你看你脸红的，是不是也没休息好？”

注意力全在那只带给他快感的大手上金博洋被突然点名吓了一跳，“嗯？啊，是的，我好像也还有点困……”

“你看，我就说吧！以后少……”王师傅接着投入到新一轮慷慨激昂的演说中，不再注意后座两人的动作。

“噗哧……”羽生偷笑了一声，只得来恋人的一对白眼。他整个人把天天楼的紧紧的，不安分的左手从运动服的下摆钻了进去，掠过紧实的腹肌，停留在胸前的两颗小点上，用指腹蹂躏着乳首，时不时用圆润的指甲刮过顶端的褶皱，右手依旧大力揉捏着挺翘柔软的臀部。

“唔……嗯……混蛋，不要再揉了！被王叔看到就完了！！”灼热的鼻息就喷洒在耳边，上下方同时带来的快感很快让金博洋的下身起了反应，他有些焦急的在王师傅高谈阔论的掩饰下，小声的和恋人交流着。

“放心，我有分寸，再说，博洋现在很有感觉不是吗？是不是很刺激？”羽生不以为然的小声调笑着，说着伸出舌尖飞快的舔过金博洋红的就要滴血的耳垂。

“啊…！”金博洋下意识的喊了出来，耳垂是他另一个敏感点，那湿润的触感简直像电流撩到他心里去了。

“怎么了，天总？”听到声响的王叔回过头来，只看到两个青年，一个端庄的坐在一旁，而另一个脸涨的通红，双腿紧紧的夹着一副坐立不安的样子。

“没，没啥，就是…就是我刚刚突然想起来饭卡忘带了……”金博洋尴尬极了，努力夹紧双腿掩饰着自己的窘态，心里面已经扎了无数个名叫羽生结弦的小人了。

“哎呀，我以为怎么了呢，没带饭卡先借用羽生的不就行了吗，年轻人一天到晚大惊小怪的。是不是还尿急了？别不好意思，又不是什么丢人的事情哈哈哈哈，马上就到了，再忍耐一下哈哈哈哈哈”自以为看破了天天窘迫的原因，王叔爽朗的大笑起来，羽生也跟着轻轻笑了起来。

（混蛋！都赖你，看你干得好事！）金博洋红着脸投射出自以为带着杀气的眼神。

（明明是博洋你太可爱了，怎么能怪我呢？）羽生回报以无辜的小眼神。

两人在后座旁若无人的眉来眼去，不一会儿就厮杀了几百回合，在两人不注意的时候，车子终于驶进了俱乐部独属的地下停车库里，时间还很早，其他车都还没有来。

“诶妈，终于到了，王叔先走了，去吃早饭，你俩收拾好东西别忘了把钥匙也带上来。”把车停稳，王叔交代完，一溜烟跑没了影儿，看样子确实饿得不轻。

王叔一走，两人立马进入了唇枪舌剑阶段。

“羽生，我不就昨天晚上赢了你两局吗，你至于吗，还是不是个男人啊你？！”金博洋愤愤不平，为自己丢了大人十分不爽。

“我是不是男人你还不清楚吗？”早就按捺不住的羽生，一把搂住恋人抱到自己腿上，激烈的亲吻起来，只来得及说“卧槽”两个字的天天就措手不及的被吻了个正着。

灵巧的舌头，蛇一般滑入天天的嘴中，顶开他微阖的牙齿，找到另一条嫣红的舌头嬉戏着。两人交换着急促的鼻息，在狭小的空间里，肉体不断的摩擦着，不一会儿荷尔蒙溢满了整个车子。

“呼…呼……混蛋，你说你是不是早就预谋好了！”好不容易结束一吻的金博洋剧烈的喘着气，感受到屁股底下正顶着他要害，已经勃起的巨物，心里一凉，瞬间恼羞成怒起来。

“呼，呼……怎么能说是预谋好的呢？明明是博洋昨天晚上只顾着打游戏，冷落了好兄弟，不是吗？”羽生意有所指的腰部往上顶了顶，大手握住恋人的腰肢防止对方的逃脱。

金博洋感受着底下不断脉搏着的，热度惊人的巨物只想落荒而逃，却被羽生止住了去路。

羽生一手搂住恋人，一手放下了前面驾驶座的座椅，抱着恋人，爬上躺平的座椅上。不知道对方要做什么的金博洋只好紧紧搂住他的脖子，修长的双腿缠在羽生精瘦的腰上。

到达了前面的位置，羽生三下五除二褪下了天天早就皱巴巴的运动裤，露出里面印着小熊维尼的棉质内裤来。

金博洋瞬间从头红到了脚，这是昨天晚上因为羽生要来他特地换上的，没想到两人打了一晚上的游戏，他准备的“小惊喜”根本没派上用场。

但是现在他只想拍死之前准备惊吓的自己。“哇哦～～～”“原来博洋在期待着我呢，那我要是不满足你，你岂不是会很失望～”

青年人裸露着两条雪白的大腿，皮肤细腻光滑，连腿毛都少有，被维尼熊内裤包裹着的关键部位此时凸起着，大概是顶端的位置已经被分身吐露的淫水沾湿了，羽生细细打量着眼前的美景，眼中的欲望更加炽热。金博洋双臂遮挡着脸颊，任由对方玩味的眼神洗礼，只想找个地缝钻进去。

羽生将天天抱起，放到前方的方向盘上，随即自己也欺身压上，停留在天天的小腹间。他隔着内裤，用嘴包含住湿热的分身，十分有技巧的舔弄着，牙齿时不时蹭着内裤，刺激着里面的性器。

“唔……啊……”最敏感的部位被恋人用嘴细细舔弄着，被玩弄性器的快感像烟花一样炸开在金博洋脑海里，他难耐的蹬着雪白的腿，“哈啊……好舒服……结弦……”

“博洋的味道，真是不错啊，是小熊维尼最喜欢的蜂蜜味哦～”羽生状似陶醉的伏在天天股沟间，深嗅一口气，羞得天天想要夹紧双腿，却被挡住了退路。

并不放过恋人，羽生上挑的眼里满是赤裸裸的蛊惑与情欲，他用牙齿叼住早就湿哒哒的维尼内裤的边缘，一点一点剥下金博洋最后的防线。

金博洋像着了魔一样注视这极为色情的一幕，锋利的牙齿摩擦股间的皮肤带来的快感使他差点缴械投降。但羽生残忍的用裤绳系住了高高翘起，顶端已经吐露出些许白浊的分身。

“博洋，我还没享受我的大餐呢，你不可以偷偷一个人舒服哦～”说着羽生从自己的运动服口袋里掏出避孕套和润滑剂，“草莓口味的，上面还有各种颗粒，相信博洋一定会喜欢的～”

金博洋大惊失色，“你怎么会随身携带这种东西！”“去博洋家里做客，准备好这些东西不是必然的吗～”

被羽生理所当然的语气梗的不行的天天只好暗骂一句:“老流氓！”羽生立即摆出一副惊讶的模样:“穿着情趣内衣还自己洗过小穴的博洋可没有资格讲我～”

没错，在开拓涂满润滑剂的小穴时羽生就发现了里面干净的不可思议，瞬间明白了天天所做好的准备。

“如果我是老流氓的话，博洋岂不是小流氓？还真是‘天生一对’呢～”不遗余力调戏着恋人的羽生结弦，三根纤长的手指已经顺利进入了天天的后穴，柔软的小穴一张一合温顺的邀请着手指的进入。

“诶？博洋，你的小穴像小嘴一样在吸我的手指诶”羽生一副好奇宝宝的模样，特意凑近仔细观察着。

被这种肆意打量的眼神弄得羞得不行，金博洋破口大骂，“老流氓！你还是不是个男人，要上就上，废话那么多干嘛！”

“那就……恭敬不如从命？”羽生挑着眉看着作死挑衅自己的恋人，给自己的小兄弟套上小伞后就缓慢而坚定的进入了天天的身体。

他把恋人柔韧的腰肢狠狠向上弯曲着，雪白细腻的腿压成标准的M型，修长的小腿在空中划出漂亮的弧度，“我早就想像现在这样把你按在方向盘上狠狠干你了，博洋”

眼里闪过一道暗芒，羽生按着恋人滑腻的腿弯，狠狠的抽插着，巨大的分身不断没入再抽出，仿佛要把恋人钉在方向盘上一样。

“啊……哈啊……”天天不住的喘着粗气，皱着眉呻吟着，被迫承受着一波又一波的快感，“慢一点…慢一点…唔……太快了……啊……”

布满凸起的避孕套几乎扫过了他体内的所有敏感点，剧烈的快感快要把他逼疯了，被裤绳拴住的性器被干得在空中不断翘起，得不到宣泄的出口，使得快感不断在体内积累。

“哈啊……啊……！”戳到了体内深处的前列腺，金博洋整个人肉眼可见的颤抖起来，“啊……不行…那里不行……太激烈了……受不了了……！”

羽生不理会恋人的哀求，只是更加迅猛的抽插起来，恨不得把囊袋也深深埋在天天的身体里。

“啊……啊……哈啊……”金博洋柔韧的腰肢下意识的跟随着节奏用力摆动着，他闭着眼显然已经全身心投入到这场激烈的性爱中去。“唔……好棒…结弦你好棒……啊……！”

忘记了所谓廉耻，他的整个身体都随着恋人剧烈摇晃着，圆润白皙的脚趾在空中都舒服的蜷缩起来，裸露出来的下半身泛着诱人的红晕，布满汗水的脸颊更是显而易见的情潮。

“呜呜……结弦，让我射…受不了了……受不了了……呜呜……”再也忍耐不住体内的快感，金博洋哭泣着哀求恋人释放自己，双手也拼命想要去解开被系住的欲望。

“抱歉，再稍微等等，就快了，我们马上一起……”羽生心疼的吻去金博洋脸上的汗水与泪水，进一步加快了冲刺的速度，狭小的车子因为两人的动作剧烈摇晃着……

因为快感得不到释放，金博洋的小穴咬的羽生死死的，终于，在到达高潮的瞬间，羽生解开了被束缚的欲望，金博洋哆嗦着同他一起射出了大量的白浊……

当他们收拾好自己出现在俱乐部时，bo叔也不问两人迟到的原因，只是关切的望向嘴唇和眼睛都还红红的金博洋，问他是否需要休息～


End file.
